In mobile telephone networks, as for example in the GSM network (global system for mobile communication) or in an UMTS (universal mobile telecommunication system) the identity of the subscriber is stored in a chip card which is often called a SIM card (subscriber identity module). This SIM card is inserted in the mobile apparatus removable, so that the user can receive calls intended for him on the mobile apparatus of his choice by transferring the SIM card from one mobile phone to another.
Today the SIM card exists in two standardized formats. The full sized format corresponds to the size of a credit card while the plug-in format, which is specially adapted to the miniaturized portable telephones is about 25 mm to 10 mm in size. The functionalities of these cards having these two formats are identical.
The SIM cards generally contain data processing means, usually a microcontroller integrated in a chip. On the one hand these processing means contain a zone having a read/write area and a secured memory area which allows the storing of programs and/or files, especially the identification data of the subscriber who possesses the card. On the other hand calculating and processing means are capable of executing various algorithms, particularly algorithms which permit the carrying out of the subscriber identification and of the communication encryption. To communicate to a mobile device a SIM card follows the ISO 7816 smart card standards. In ISO 7816-1 the physical characteristics of a smart card is described. In ISO 7816-2 the location and dimensions of the contact fields are described.
In recent years contactless IC-cards being able to communicate with an IC card reader/writer without physical contact have been put to practical use. The communication of the contactless IC card utilizes electromagnetic waves of the IC card reader/writer, so that when the contactless IC card is away from the IC card reader/writer by a predetermined distance, power is not supplied to the contactless IC card to thereby initialize the mode of the IC card. This allows the IC card to execute communication with another IC card reader/writer.
A near-field radio communication (NFC) technology in which communication is expanded up to interdevice communication using a communication protocol between the contactless IC card and the IC card reader/writer is being brought to attention. That is, in the NFC technology an NFC function is incorporated into mobile phones, digital cameras, PDAs (personal digital assistants), personal computers (PCs), game machines and computer peripheral apparatuses to allow communication of any type of data, as far as the NFC-equipped apparatuses are in a near distance range of, for example, 20 cm or less. In addition incorporating SAM (secure application module) cards into such NFC-equipped apparatuses allow them to serve as contactless IC cards. Those SAM cards for instance unity the function of an SIM card and additional functions for a proprietary NFC communication.